


But She's a Cheerleader! (old)

by Pedisavium (GoldenDelicious)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Arguing, F/F, First Time, Foot Fetish, JK It's totally Smut, Light Smut, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDelicious/pseuds/Pedisavium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack found herself stuck between her hatred and her desires. If it was anyone else... but the image of her toes in Jack's mind got the best of her curiosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	But She's a Cheerleader! (old)

**Author's Note:**

> I intend this to be the first part and I have something nice planned for the next half, but I felt like this has enough to stand in it's own. I have since rewritten it and reuploaded it. I'll leave this one here, but the other one is better and I might actually write more for it like I planned.

She must have removed her boots, the small room smelled of it. That was Jack's first thought as she charged into Miranda's Office, blood flowing. “You lied to Shepard about my file. You never told her about what I did, or what Cerberus did to me.”

Miranda was sitting on her sofa, removing her boots having just sat down from their return from Pragia. “I was not the one who briefed Shepard,” Miranda said calmly. “Nor did I ask to go down there.”

Her placid attitude was not making Jack feel better. “Listen cheerleader, it was a lie of omission. Cerberus is just looking out for it's interests, too concerned with itself to be truthful to the very person who's saving their faces right now. They don't mind playing her just like they didn't mind playing me.”

Miranda took a proper seat in her chair and swiveled to face jack a little more head on. “Shepard is well understood that at the end of the day Cerberus will hold nothing back from helping her reach her goal. She has our full support in our fight against the reapers and the collectors. That does not mean we will refuse to exercise tact when handling matters with care.”

“Typical Cerberus bullshit, can't even admit you fucked up,” Jack said calmly, feeling that had brought the argument into her favor. She gave Miranda a smirk, as she watched her in the chair. The smell crossed her mind again, and to Miranda's credit it was rather inoffensive. She saw Miranda's feet, her legs crossed, just sitting there. It gave her an odd feeling, Jack realized that she had never seen Miranda's feet before. It felt to Jack like Miranda was naked, Jack who wore nothing but a harness on her torso.

“That is not up to you, or me. Believe me when I say that everyone involved wants nothing but to see the commander succeed. I spent two years of my life on her and Cerberus spent countless resources. We're not going to undermine our efforts by misleading her.”

Jack was tired of hearing her. “Well I didn't ask for you to go down there either.”

“Shepard asked me to go given my connections with Cerberus in case that wasn't obvious,” Miranda retorted back.

“Well for someone with such perfect genes, you have smelly feet,” Jack stated, not to be outretorted.

Miranda scoffed incredulously, grabbing her shoes and tossing them in the back. “I can't believe you! You do know how long we were gone for? I still sweat just like any other person, I'm not magical.”

Jack didn't know what to say next, she was angry a moment ago, but suddenly her childish remark had both diffused her anger and embarrassed her a little. She stood there in front of the door, far enough away that it did not open automatically. Miranda sat there at her desk, her feet on the ground in front of the two of them. Neither had moved, yet to Jack her feet seemed closer, the details more clear, yet jack noticed them for what felt like the first time.

As much as Jack thought that genetic superiority crap was smoke, she had to admit to herself that Miranda's feet seemed flawless. Every detail about them called out to Jack, their symmetry, their shape, their size. They were a flawless milky white, her nails perfect and clean. Jack had no fondness for women, she didn't have a thing for feet, and she certainly didn't have a thing for the cheerleader or her perfect genes. But in this one moment of weakness, suddenly she had a dirty thought that she could not believe she was having. She thought they might taste good. As the thought crossed her mind, Miranda's toes started to stir something in Jack.

“I would like to point out that I'm not the one who barged into your hidey hole and took my shoes off,” Miranda stated in her smug accent. “I'm also not the one staring at my feet right now.” Jack snapped out of her gaze.

She panicked a little, then decided to shrug it off, “Oh, please! I... wasn't staring, just... thinking.”

“Really? About what?” Miranda sounded half joking, as if they were friends getting over a fight. Jack didn't like the idea of being nice to her, but being caught in the act she wasn't sure being toxic about it was the best thing to do. She thought to take a page out of the book of Cerberus and be tactful for once.

“About...” tact could not help her here, she was drawing a blank. “... Cerberus.” Before Miranda could say anything else about her feet, or even anything about Cerberus, Jack decided she needed to leave and get thoughts of her feet out of her head.

“Right,” Miranda added halfheartedly as the door closed, and Jack regretted letting Miranda have the last word. That something that Miranda's toes stirred up was now replaced with wonder. Jack wondered what the hell just happened to her because she simply does not fawn over anything, or anybody. Especially not the cheerleader. As she was in the elevator on the way to her deck, she resolved to go back and tell her off.

For the second time Jack barged into Miranda's cabin, and this time she found her sitting at her desk typing away at her terminal. “Don't get such a big head here! Just 'cause you're so perfect you think everyone's attracted to you?”

Jack replayed what she just said over in her head. It sounded good on the way up here, but suddenly she wasn't feeling so good about it. Miranda sat back in her chair and put her bare feet on the desk. She remained calm as ever as she spoke. “I certainly do not think that, what gave you that idea?”

Jack found Miranda's attitude to be very passive aggressive. “Come on, you're practically oozing narcissism, cheerleader. You probably think I want your feet...” Jack stopped there, afraid what she might say would be used against her.

Miranda had a big smile. “I actually do think that,” she said confidently. “Well, yeah I can be narcissistic... but I do think you want my feet.”

Jack didn't say anything, she felt a little embarrassed to be so easily outwitted in conversation. As a matter of fact she wished she could have the moral high ground again, or to tell her off for having smelly feet again. “Don't be so smug, if I wanted any feet, it wouldn't be your smelly cheerleader man feet.”

Miranda laughed at the insult. “Whose would you rather have, huh? Yours? The commander's? I bet the commander has lovely smelly feet. Oh Jack, you must see how transparent you are. Walking back up here to tell me you don't like my feet hasn't helped your case.” Jack knew Miranda was right about her not making her case. Normally Jack had no trouble getting into arguments with anybody. Here she had been outwitted, and normally she would resort to violence before she let it come to that, but somehow this time it was different. Somehow violence wasn't an option. She was in a precarious position. Miranda has been very lighthearted since Jack returned and it was starting to get on her nerves. 

“Bite me, cheerleader. I'd rather lick Elcor feet before I li...” Jack had to stop herself from physically hitting herself in the face in front of Miranda. She was right, Jack had all but licked her feet by now it was so obvious. “Fine I was staring at your feet earlier, but it was only because I'd realized that I had never seen them before.” She admitted, taking an alternative argument.

“Really? That's all?” Miranda said, overtly playful now. She was grinning like an idiot, and Jack was starting to get angry.

“Yes, that's all,” she said, her voice showing her frustration. Jack had resolved to leave, her reputation had been smeared enough. She had only wished EDI wasn't spying on them.

She had turned around and was about to go when Miranda piped up. “You know, in the case that someone was curious, I wouldn't be upset if my feet were licked. One lick to satisfy curiosity would be harmless.”

Jack left. She went back to her deck and walked past Sgt. Donnelly who nearly leapt out of her way once he saw her. She was just propositioned by the one person in the whole galaxy she despised the most. She tried to think about what it is that she would have done to her first, imagining all the ways in which she would have simply used force to shut her up before the whole conversation ever left Cerberus or its vile actions. She seethed for a few hours until she heard the idle chatter of Kenneth and Gabby depart for their bunks. She was now alone, not even EDI was down here, or at least no interface. Jack was alone, and she felt her mood lighten slowly as she began to think about the actual offer.

* * *

Miranda was still at her terminal when Jack burst in for a third time. “Is there something I can help you with?” Miranda asked, sounding perhaps a little upset.

Jack was going to do it. She had talked herself into it, but forgot how she planned to accept. She walked over and sat down at the sofa, hands on the edge pushing her knees together, her body language revealing how nervous she was.

“Maybe this is about the offer I made earlier?” Miranda said, perking right up. Jack wondered if she was happy at being right or happy about humiliating Jack into doing this. Jack saw she was wearing her boots again, and wondered if this meant her feet would smell again. Jack thought that perhaps she shouldn't do it then.

Miranda noticed Jack's gaze settling on her boots. “I had to speak with Mr. Moreau, it would have been weird to go up there barefoot.”

“Don't take this as proof that I have forgotten about what you said earlier or that we're friends,” Jack said, feeling the need to start with that, “but I will try your offer.”

“Oh Jack, I wouldn't dream of being friends,” Miranda said, passive aggression setting her tone. “I would love to let you lick my feet, but you see I'm in the middle of typing up this report to the Illusive Man, and he expects it from me very soon.”

Jack looked up at her, fury in her eyes. She was furious she let herself come up here and ask her. Jack was convinced she was played, that this was exactly what Miranda wanted to see. Now violence seemed like a very good answer. But before Jack could move or say anything Miranda spoke first. “But, seeing as how I could help an acquaintance in need, if she wanted to help herself, I wouldn't stop her.” With that, Miranda turned back to her terminal and started typing away, albeit slowly. She stole a careful glance back at Jack and after seeing the anger still on her face, she fixed her attention on the terminal and started typing faster.

Jack for once, finally felt good about her reaction to the situation. She could tell that Miranda started typing gibberish at her terminal after Jack gave her the death stare. But still, she had her permission; all she had to do was go over there and remove her boots and she could get the lick she'd been wondering about. It had been less than 24 hours since she first saw Miranda's toes, she thought. So quickly she became infatuated by them that Jack would admit to her arch-nemesis that she wanted to lick her feet. Jack could not imagine a more bizarre situation she was ever in her whole life. She wondered if this was really her sex-drive, since she had not felt it since the incident on Purgatory.

She sat down in front of the desk and reached out her hands, taking a boot. She stopped and felt the need to say anything before this went any further. “Miranda,” she said, forgoing any name-calling, “if you tell anyone about any of this, I will make it the last thing you tell anyone.” Miranda said nothing, and instead, Jack saw her delete a large part of her report.

Jack took that as solemn agreement and continued her adventure. She was about to unzip the boot, but couldn't find a zipper, or Velcro, or buckles, nothing. She wrenched a finger into the rim and realizing how tight it was, she unwrenched it; it wouldn't come off that way. Finally, she realized what it was she needed to do. She was shocked that the cheerleader could wear such ridiculous footwear on a daily basis; no wonder she took it off so infrequently, it must be quite an ordeal. “Do I seriously need to biotically remove these?”

“Oh, I can get that.” Miranda spun around and her boot began to glow as she used her abilities to squeeze her leg out of there. When she got the first one off, she handed the boot to Jack, who upon receiving the boot, immediately noticed the smell. It was the same smell as earlier, a little stronger of course, but now that she had it she wanted to get a good sniff of it, only because she was curious. She looked up at Miranda and made sure she wasn't looking, then she brought the boot up and inhaled. This she immediately wished she didn't do; it was too strong, and her face had shown her disgust.

“Oh, I get it. Yes, I have smelly feet sometimes but you're overreacting,” Miranda said, taking the boot away from Jack. She threw her boots at the foot of her bed and went back to typing. Jack took a moment to look closely at her feet. They really were amazing, not a single blemish on her milky white feet, every toe perfectly formed, all features were undoubtedly perfect. Miranda had painted her toenails. Jack could not believe her audacity. It was as if she expected Jack to come back to her, so she painted her toenails hot pink, Jack's least favorite color.

“You bitch,” Jack exclaimed, “You did this just to mess with me, didn't you?”

Miranda fought back a chuckle, yet said nothing. Despite their flamboyant pinkness, looking upon them made Jack feel that same stirring inside her that she felt only hours ago. This foot now in her hand was making her feel something that she wished she could deny; she wouldn't admit it to the cheerleader, but she was feeling turned on. Luckily she found that her foot didn't smell as bad as her boot, and as she lifted it up preparing to take the plunge, the thought crossed her mind that the smell wasn't so bad. Jack felt her smooth skin in a manner that could only be described as fondling. She was quite enthralled, her own feet felt nothing like this and she for a brief moment was jealous. Yet another feeling that Miranda will never be told of.

Miranda's toes were nearly touching her face, yet she stopped as she felt the call of the void. There was no way she could ever unlick Miranda's toes. She felt the gaze of Miranda upon her, no longer tied up in the ruse of typing a report. Miranda spoke softly, almost a whisper “I have always wondered what it would feel like...” she paused, flicking her toes and touching Jack's chin, “... having your toes licked.”

Jack did not expect it, but her touch sent a silent shiver down her spine. She looked down and licked Miranda's big toe. She was slow and deliberate, and paused before removing her tongue from the toe. She had expected it to taste bad, but it was better than she imagined. She was under no illusions that it tasted amazing, but she was prepared for a revolting flavor. She looked up at Miranda, and was reminded that her tongue was on Miranda's toe.

Jack had hoped to turn this situation around. She was dissatisfied that she had to admit her curiosity about Miranda's feet, but her plan going into this was clear. She did not get the better of the cheerleader in conversation, so the new goal was to get the better of her in action. Jack will be the aggressor, She will overwhelm Miranda's verbal superiority with her non-verbal superiority, and her presence. She wasn't used to resorting to this kind of tactic in a nonviolent way, and neither was she used to being the aggressor in sexual situations. She was being incredibly bold, however. She was not used to being involved with other women, and she knew how dangerous Miranda can be. Jack wasn't sure how far she was willing to go herself, but she was certain that however far the cheerleader would take it, Jack would be willing to escalate. That's why this plan started with her accepting Miranda's offer, but it did not stop there. To win against Miranda in this power struggle, she needed to go one step further, it could not stop with simple licking.

Jack was prepared to go all in on Miranda's feet. Her tongue left the toe, and while her eyes remained on Miranda, she licked again, and again, tracing new paths each time. So focused on her power struggle with Miranda, Jack did not stop and contemplate the qualities of her feet. To Jack's delight, Miranda seemed a bit unsure of what was happening.

That was enough for Jack to see for now, the more it looked like she got into it, the better it would go for her. She let go of Miranda's right foot and went straight for her left, placing a big lick from the bottom of her arch all the way up to between her toes. She really tasted it this time, and it was exactly as she wanted. She did the same lick between two different toes, again and again, until she tasted between all of them. She quite liked that area, and made a note to go back and do that to the right foot once she was done here. But before she left this foot, she wasn't going to miss out on the toes themselves, bringing the whole big toe into her mouth and sucking on it as if it were candy.

Jack wasn't a big fan of candy, never truly being in an area where you can expect to find the luxury. Alien candy and treats were notoriously unappealing to most humans, and some could be toxic, so apart from the human colonies or the Citadel, it is best avoided by humans. Those were places Jack had not been since she was abducted from Eden Prime. Besides, candy is sort of the thing that Jack would be against almost on the principle of it. Sweets were the coddling of the senses.

By that definition, Miranda's toes were like candy right now. Jack had forgotten all pretenses and was actually sucking in them, her tongue licking every surface she could manage. After about a minute, she switched to sucking more than one toe at a time, sometimes even 3. Her tongue would play in and out of them as if it were a child on a playground chasing another through the obstacles.

Miranda had not moved since Jack had been so bold. She did not expect this at all. She expected Jack to forget all about it, she wasn't even truly sure that she actually caught Jack fantasizing about her feet earlier. But now she was sure. Her heart was racing, realizing that this has changed everything. She was not sure what to expect from this, both in where this particular event will take them, and what their future exchanges will be like. Jack sure tried to make it clear that this was not a simple friendly encounter.

It rather tickled however, that was about the least enjoyable aspect about it. She rather liked the feeling of her feet being handled, and especially liked the sensation of her toes being sucked on, but Jack seemed to like licking between her toes and it tickled. She felt rather smug about being right about Jack's attraction to her feet, and also felt rather high about it being Jack, of all people.

Still she felt uncomfortable about letting this escalate, though not because it was her arch-nemesis. Unlike the commander, Miranda had limited experience in intimacy with other women. She has certainly used her looks to advantage when dealing with women who were obviously interested. She found it funny upon reflection that those situations started much the same way this one did, minus the whole bombing Pragia and such. She had been comfortable merely flirting with the idea in the past, but she worried what plots the powerful biotic sucking on her toes was planning.

Jack switched feet again and this time, she shoved all of Miranda's toes into her mouth, sucking hard, and licking with purpose and ferocity. She was beginning to like the flavors and smells, it was becoming very easy to lose herself while doing this. She withdrew the foot a little bit from her mouth and started licking between Miranda's toes as she stole another glance up at their owner. The look on Miranda's face was one that got Jack excited. She looked like she was really enjoying it, but better still Jack could tell that Miranda did not want to or at least did not expect to be doing so.

After another minute or so, Jack pushed it deeper into her mouth and sucked on her whole foot, making a popping noise as it left her mouth. She grabbed the other foot and brought them both up to her face and licked all around her arches, then heels a little, back up to tickle the bottom of her toes. She started sucking on her toes again, going two and three at a time and jumping around between them. And then to top it off she set Miranda's feet down and went and sat down on her bed, taking the boots and smelling each one again.

It was nearly cathartic. Jack had never done this before, but she felt a lot better for it. Maybe it was because she took control of the cheerleader and there was nothing she could do to stop her. “You do have smelly feet,” Jack said, breaking the pungent silence.

“Judging from that display, that might not be such a bad thing...” Miranda said, less composed than Jack normally heard from her. The silence crept back to them and Miranda wondered if she should say anything else. Miranda thought about telling her how it felt, but she wasn't sure Jack wanted to hear it. She wanted to tell her though, tell her that it was very enjoyable, despite how weird the whole act felt. Her feet did feel a little slimy though.

Jack took another draft of the boots and them dropped them. “You do have fine toes, cheerleader, I have to admit.” Jack stood to leave, and Miranda sat unmoving, her expression was of mild disbelief. Jack walked to the door but before it opened, she looked back, “Paint them black next time.”

Jack left before she could give Miranda any time to respond. She needed to get back down to her space under engineering; there was need to handle the situation that was still developing between her legs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [But She's a Cheerleader!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297587) by [Pedisavium (GoldenDelicious)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDelicious/pseuds/Pedisavium)




End file.
